


hot, hot, hot

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, first time writing a/b/o so go easy on me, got kinda fluffy at the end, lance is implied to be intersex, look man keith just loves lance a lot, possible dubcon???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Keith accidentally mates his boyfriend Lance. Lance goes into heat.A/B/O universe w/ klance. don't judge me.





	hot, hot, hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this kind of thing, so go easy on me, ok?

Keith hadn’t meant to mark Lance. Really, he hadn’t. It had been an accident. How was he supposed to control himself when Lance had begged for him, his boyfriend, his Alpha, to help with his heat, with those big glassy eyes and with his slick thighs spread so prettily? No, Keith was a very, very weak man. He couldn’t help himself. But now the fact stood that he and Lance were mates- bonded, for life. Which… Keith was pretty happy with that, because he did love Lance. He really, truly did. The omega had a way with stealing Keith’s heart at every turn.

Lance did not seem too happy with the fact that he and Keith were now mates, though, even though he knew that they loved each other. And Keith knew this because when he went to go check on the aforementioned omega,he was narrowly missed by a shoe that was aimed at his head. He watched unimpressed as it sailed past his shoulder and into the hallway. He peeked into the room. “Hi, Lance,” he said.

“Go away,” Lance said stubbornly. Keith did not go away. He just ventured further into the room, the door hissing shut after a moment. “Are you deaf too?” Lance asked, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. He was curled up under the blankets. His natural scent was swirling around the room, thick and sweet to Keith’s senses.

“No,” Keith said simply.

Lance scowled at him, burrowing deeper into his blankets. “Why are you still here, then?”

Keith tutted softly, climbing on the bed. “Now now, there’s no need to be rude, is there?”

“There is! You had no right-“ Lance was cut off by Keith crawling over top of him. “W-What are you doing?”

“We need to talk.”

“No we don’t. Go away.”

“Lance,” he said, adding just enough of an alpha command in his voice to get the other to listen. Lance scowled at him, but at least he was listening. “I know you’re mad at me, but we need to talk about this. We’re mated now, and look at you, you’re about to go into heat.”

His eyes widened a bit. “What? How did you-“

“I can smell it on you.” Lance shifted a little bit, but he didn’t answer. “Let me help you.”

“No. I’ll do it myself.” But Lance didn’t sound so convinced now. Internally, Keith smiled.

“You and I both know you won’t be satisfied until you get a knot in you.”

“I’ll just get another alpha to help me, then.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, a low growl escaping him that made Lance’s head snap up to stare at him. He ripped off the blankets. “Lance. I wanna be sweet to you, I really do.” His hands settled on Lance’s hips, which were barely clothed by a pair of Keith’s sweatpants. “But you’re making this very difficult right now.” In response to the tone of his voice, Lance squirmed a little bit and let out a small whimper. “So. Let me help you, and we can talk about this. Okay?” Keith finished. “Will you let me help you?”

“Okay,” Lance whispered, looking at Keith with his big doe eyes. Keith smiled slightly, so far gone on this boy, and swooped down, kissing him gently. Lance immediately melted, his back arching slightly as Keith hauled him into his lap. Lance’s legs spread over Keith’s thighs, pressed against him. Lance moaned, loud and appreciative. He slowly rolled his hips down as Keith kissed and bit at his neck. He smoothed his lips over their bond mark, pressing a soft kiss to the raised scar tissue there. Lance, although still slightly pouty, whined a little and tilted his head to the side a bit.

Keith nosed against his scent gland, groaning low in his throat, fingertips digging into Lance’s pretty, slim hips. “Fuck,” he breathed. Lance’s scent was like… peaches. And salt water from warm days at the beach. And something so distinctly Lance that drove Keith insane. “Smell so good, baby. Shit.”

Lance’s answering whine was beautiful, the sound going straight to Keith’s cock. He swore under his breath, biting down softly onto Lance’s skin, decorating that beautiful brown with light red spots that would soon turn into dark, blooming bruises and would show off Keith’s claim, especially the ones that formed a ring around the bond mark. Lance tugged at Keith’s shirt, fingers curling tightly into the soft fabric. “Keith,” he whined, hips rocking slowly. The whole picture was something that would probably be seared permanently into Keith’s brain. And he was okay with that.

Keith helped Lance get undressed, then did the same for himself. Lance was under him, squirming beautifully and keening slightly as Keith finally got his hands on him. Lance’s skin was so soft it was ridiculous. He gently ran his fingers down Lance’s chest, fingers tweaking his nipples. Lance’s back arched, his whimpers muffled from when Keith kissed him. Keith knew how much Lance loved being touched on his chest- the area was sensitive, after all, and he loved taking advantage of that. He quickly abandoned that, though, and moved down to Lance’s thighs. His legs were already spread for him, giving Keith a good view of Lance’s aching, dripping folds. God.

Keith couldn’t help himself and leaned down to give it a taste, tongue lapping up his juices like there was no tomorrow. Lance’s hips squirmed on the bed and he was moaning softly. Keith held him down, though (it was not a secret that Lance loved being held down and pinned. He liked it rough, and Keith was always more than happy to indulge him.) “God, baby,” he groaned, finally pulling away. “You’re so pretty for me, sweetheart.”

“Keith, please,” Lance begged, his eyes already glassy with tears. It never took much to get Lance to beg for him. “Wanna feel you, Alpha… need to. Please.”

Keith tamped down on his growing instinctual need to mate Lance and ran his thumb over Lance’s folds, watching more slick flow out. He loved the way Lance’s thighs twitched, spreading wider. His mate was absolutely perfect in every single way. But he finally settled between his legs, wanting nothing more than to see Lance’s face, and yanked off his boxers. Lance was biting his lip, a pretty blush staining his face. Keith kissed him as a bit of distraction and lined up with his entrance.

After a moment of just watching Lance squirm, he pushed into Lance’s warm, wet heat. They both groaned lowly. Keith managed to manhandle Lance’s legs so they rested over his shoulders as he bottomed out. Lance was so flexible that it was ridiculous, but it was incredibly useful at the moment. Keith didn’t even have to give Lance any time to adjust- the boy was so pliant and wet that he had been able to push in with no resistance.

“Fuck, babe.” He barely gave Lance any time to adjust- the other didn’t even need it. He was just that wet from his heat. Lance squirmed, legs wrapping around Keith’s waist. He was letting out these cute little moans, fisting the sheets in his hands. Keith started to thrust into him, slow at first, with little rolls of his hips. Lance keened, but didn’t complain and squirmed against Keith’s hands that were keeping his hips pinned down. The slow thrusts were driving Lance crazy, if his little brainless noises were anything to go by.

“Keith, please,” he whined, hands haphazardly thrown above his head, gripping the sheets. Keith bit his neck again, sucking a small hickey right above the mating mark, and certainly high enough where the others could see it. But after a few minutes of teasing, Keith couldn’t resist his mate’s warm, wet heat and started fucking into him a little harder. Lance whined a little, rolling his hips slightly. The sounds their bodies were making was lewd in the best way possible. Keith snapped his hips hard and grinded in deep, just to hear Lance’s little whimper. He did it again, then once more, then kept with a rough pace.

Lance’s body slid up the sheets a little bit, which Keith found to be incredibly hot. He could tell that Lance was getting close, though, by the way his thighs twitched a little bit and he tightened imperceptibly around him. “Are you close, baby?” he asked, panting slightly as he fucked his boyfriend for all that he was worth.

Lance nodded. “Yes, Alpha, please,” he begged. “Wanna get your knot… want your pups.” Something within Keith snapped and he growled slightly before he started fucking Lance deeper, if that was even possible. Lance seemed to enjoy it at any rate, if his little mewl was anything to go by. Keith reached down and wrapped his hand around Lance’s small omegan cock. It took only a few slick thrusts before Lance was coming with a small cry, back arching off the bed and clenching tight around Keith’s length. It forced a tiny groan out of Keith. Lance was so beautiful, all pliant and oversensitive beneath him. Keith happily pounded into him a few more times, forcing his knot inside of Lance.

The other man whimpered softly, but Keith quieted him with a small kiss. “Do you feel okay?” Keith asked softly.

Lance nodded. “Yes, Keith,” he murmured. “I’m really sleepy, though…”

“You can sleep for a little, baby. I’ll get you cleaned up when my knot goes down.”

Predictably, Lance yawned a little. “Okay… thank you..”

Keith smiled softly and leaned down to nose Lance’s scent gland a little, pressing a soft kiss to it that rewarded him with a little shiver from his mate. “Of course, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lance mumbled sleepily, his eyes already slipping shut. Keith pulled a blanket over the two of them. They could talk more after his heat, but Keith was feeling really, really happy with this accidental mating.


End file.
